


Completely and Utterly

by Bibanana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Sherlock and John share a morning of domestic cuddles, after years of pining.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Completely and Utterly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something, inspired by [this post](https://pilesof-paperand-pens.tumblr.com/post/636599098761510912/i-am-banging-my-head-on-the-table-and-crying) on Tumblr

Sunlight shines through the thin curtains in flat 221b. It's cold outside. Sherlock and John are cuddling under a blanket on the couch. Home had never felt warmer.

John sighes, his cheek pressed to Sherlock’s chest. “What took us so long?” He murmurs, his lips brushing against the soft silk of Sherlock’s shirt. “It’s been years and years…” his voice trails off.

Sherlock’s brow furrows. “Well, John, I was terrified that if I said anything I would ruin our friendship. I thought you were, well, I didn’t know you like men like that.” His lips curve into a soft smile. “Like _this_.”

“Yeah, neither did I, I suppose.” John returns the smile. “Though, in my defence, I didn’t know you liked _anyone_ like that.”

Sherlock hums softly in acknowledgement and presses his mouth to the top of John’s head. “We’re here now, aren’t we? Best to stop dwelling on the past, I think.”

“Yes, you’re probably right.” John gives a small chuckle. “Would you say we’ve ruined our friendship now?”

Sherlock grins and it's a beautiful sight. John can’t remember the last time he’s seen Sherlock smile a true, full smile. “Completely and utterly,” the detective responds and, in that moment, they’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> [Come say hi on Tumblr!!](https://consultingravenclaw221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
